


I Don't Need A Parachute

by westsidestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Single Fathers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westsidestyles/pseuds/westsidestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are both single fathers, who meet at a parents meeting. Louis is uncomfortable with the thought of a relationship, but still would give anything for one with Harry. Harry goes weak at the thought of a relationship, and would also give anything to be in one with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need A Parachute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intenselouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intenselouis/gifts).



> Hello everyone! It's been a joy to write this, and I am very proud of myself for finishing this. I hope you all like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> I also hope you enjoy my How I Met Your Mother reference, it's pretty great if I do say so myself. 
> 
> The title is taken from the song Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson.

Louis hated walking into the elementary school. It smelled like feet and crayons, and he would rather be anywhere else. But being the perfect soccer dad he is, he decided to be in Austin's schools PTO, parent teacher organization. Which may have been a horrible mistake, it was a way to be the better dad. Greg had bought Austin a new bike, and with Louis barely scraping by on his own he decided to be the involved one. 

"See you in an hour, kiddo." Louis says ruffling his sons hair. "If you need anything we'll just be in the library."

Austin smiles and nods. "I know, dad. See you then."

Louis whispers “Thank you” to the teenage girl watching over the kids while the parents go to the parents meeting.

"She's so hot." Zayn says as Louis walks out of the daycare room.

Louis laughs and shakes his head. "Dude. She's like sixteen, and aren't you gay?"

"Aren't you?"

"One hundred percent sure we established that when we were thirteen, but if you forgot. Totally, completely, utterly gay."

Zayn laughs loudly filling the hallway. They walk into the library that smells like coffee and too much perfume. 

A middle aged women with an excessive amount of eyeshadow greets them with a smile. "Please grab your nametag from the table by the snacks." She motions towards the small table, there were only three nametags left. 

"Thanks again, for coming with me." Louis whispers to Zayn as they grab the laminated paper and clip them onto their shirts. "Greg would've come you know, but-"

"Louis, hey." Zayn grabs Louis by his shoulders and stares right into his eyes. "Forget about him for an hour or so, okay? You can rant to me like a heartbroken teenager after that, while we eat pizza and play FIFA, okay?" 

"Okay." Louis says staring at the ground. Zayn lets go of him, and they join the rest of the parents in the circle of chairs. There's still one empty.

"Alright." The excessive eyeshadow lady claps her hands together loudly. "I'm Lisa, welcome to the PTO meeting. We'll go around and-"

"Sorry, shit, sorry I'm late." A deep voice says from the entrance of the library as he comes speed walking in. "Emma wanted her tutu, and I couldn't find it, and, sorry." The curly haired boy smiles an apology, and grabs his name tag before sitting down.

"Harry." Lisa's eyes light up upon the entrance of the rushed curly haired boy. He seemed to be the youngest one in the room, and Louis wonders what the poor kid got himself into.

"Nice of you to join us again today."

Harry smiles again, and looks at Louis in confusion. Louis looks away quickly he didn't even know he was staring at him.

Lisa passes them all papers of upcoming events, and Louis keeps catching Harry's eye, every time Harry sees him staring he smirks and Louis melts.

Louis feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he stealthily slips it out behind his papers.

**Zayn: Want me to ask the curly haired dude if he thinks you're as attractive as you think he is**

Louis glares at Zayn who's holding back his laughter. 

**Louis: I hate you**

Zayn reads the message and shrugs, and Louis feels his face get hot. He looks at Harry again, who's zoned out completely. 

Lisa hands out another paper, and stops in front of Zayn and Louis. "Quiet please." She purses her lips before walking away. "That's the last paper, it's for the school festival this weekend. Anyone who signs up may work it. Thank you for attending! The last twenty minutes you may socialize and eat some of the snacks on the table." 

Louis stretches before he stands up, and walks over to the snack table to quickly grab a cookie before anyone else.

"I'm afraid that's my favorite kind of cookie, and I've been thinking about eating it this whole time. So you're going to have to give it to me."

Louis turns around the cookie almost touching his lips, and Harry is stood behind him smirking.

He breaks the cookie in half and he watches as the crumbs fall to the ground. He hands the smaller half to Harry and smirks back at him. "There you go."

Harry shrugs shoving the whole half of the cookie in his mouth. "Fair enough." They stand there for a while looking at each other, and Louis can feel Zayn staring at them in anticipation.

"I'm Harry."

Louis laughs picking up a glass of water off the snack table. "I heard. Emma wanted her tutu you couldn't find it, you know the usual."

"Oh I see, you must not have girls."

Louis looked down at his feet, he's attempting to flirt with someone who has more than one kid. A most likely straight male who probably thinks this is nothing more than a friendly conversation between parents.

"Girls?"

"Twins, yeah." Harry's face lights up as he talks about them, and it's probably the cutest thing Louis has ever seen. "Emma and Addison." 

"Is your significant other here then?" Louis mentally crosses his fingers. Maybe he was only attracted to him so far because of his lips, god, and his body, and-  
Harry laughs shaking his head. "No, I don't have one. I adopted them last year."

"You wanted to take on twin girls all by yourself, huh? That's pretty brave of you." Louis says jokingly. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket again, and he knows it's Zayn probably telling him to get his number and move on.

"Uh, no." Harry scratches his head. "There was a significant other, he left like, last month though."

Louis nods, forcing back a smile. "Um, well. I have to go." 

Harry looks at him confused, and Louis stares at the ground as he walks back over to Zayn.

"Dude, he was checking out your ass the whole time you were walking over here."

\-----

Louis’ awkward leave from the conversation he was having with Harry bothered him for the whole week. But obviously Louis didn’t think about him, that would be ridiculous He most certainly didn’t think about him while he watched a movie, thinking about what it would be like if maybe they cuddled on the couch. He did not ever think about the curly haired bastard while he was in the shower, and most certainly he didn't think about him, and his pink fucking lips, while he was in the shower masturbating. 

Zayn was getting obviously frustrated with Louis and his teenage girl crush that he had developed on Harry. “You don't even know his last name!”

“Yes I do!” Louis sits down on the couch next to Zayn, he spits out the words as if he was defending his family name and honor. “I asked Austin if he knew twin girls name Emma and Addison…”

“Louis you did not.”

Louis crosses his arms over his chest shamefully, and avoids the disapproving eye of his best friend. “His last name, if you were wondering, it’s Styles. Harry Styles.” 

“You have probably social media stalked him already, haven't you? I’m ashamed Louis.” 

Louis shrugs and reaches for the pizza sitting on the table in front of him. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t have any of his instagram pictures saved to my phone.”

“That actually does make me feel a little better, yeah.” Zayn laughs turning the TV on. Louis gets up pizza in hand to check on Austin in his room.

He knocks at the door and a quiet “Come in!” Is heard on the other side. Louis walks in and sits on the end of the bed.

“Daddy, I just gotta brush my teeth then I’ll get in bed. Did you clean my favorite pjs?”

“Yes of course, put them in the drawer for you this morning.” 

“Thanks.” Austin smiles and hugs Louis full on. He always watched kids side hug their parents, and he was secretly thankful that Austin always full on hugged him every time. “Goodnight.” Austin mumbled into Louis’ shoulder.

“Goodnight, bud.” Louis kisses the top of his sons head before leaving the room. He jumps over the backside of the couch and lands in his seat he had before. Zayn is on his phone not paying attention to whatever is on the TV screen.

“It’s because he has no pictures of himself.”

“What?” Zayn looks up from his phone confused.

“I don’t have any of his instagram pictures saved, because he posts no pictures of himself.” 

“Oh god Louis, you’re in for it.” 

\-----

“Dad hurry, the meeting starts in twenty minutes!” Louis hears Austin yell from the kitchen, and he looks himself over in the mirror one more time. It’s been two weeks since the previous PTO meeting, and Louis was nervous. Louis never got nervous. He was loud, exciting, and outgoing but something about Harry made his heart flutter, and he hoped to whatever god that he would be at this meeting as well. 

He made a list of the reasons that seemed like Harry could be regular PTO goer. Lisa knew him well, he knew what kinds of cookies would be at the snack table, he referred to his child by her name when he walked in the room. 

Zayn came across the list on the coffee table and groaned. “Stop doing this to yourself and ask him out, Lou.” 

“Lower your voice.” Louis hissed looking over at Austin who was sitting on the floor tying his shoes. “I don’t want him to know.”

“He knows you and Greg aren't together anymore, Louis. You and Greg don’t fight anymore either, you’re on good terms. It’s time to move on.”

Louis sighs heavily and doesn't say anything back because he knows Zayn is right. “I’m still not going to ask him out though.”

\-----

Louis checks his hair in the car window before they walk into the school. He checks it in his phones reflection after he drops Austin off. And he checks it again in the reflective glass of a bookcase in the library. 

“Louis, Zayn, so great for you two to join us again.” Lisa greets them, she still portrays the overly applied eyeshadow and that annoyingly happy smile. 

Louis looks around and Harry is already there sitting in the same chair he was in the week before, zoned out on the phone in his hand. 

Louis doesn’t talk to him, he can’t do it, he feels vomit rise in his throat when he tries to picture the words. But Zayn pushes him forward, literally, pushes him. He stumbles right in front of Harry, who looks up with the biggest smile. 

“Nice of you to drop by.” Harry laughs patting the seat next to him, motioning for Louis to sit. 

“Uh, yeah. I tripped.”

“I can see that.”

Louis feels his face get hot, and it makes him angry. This isn't like him. Flirting has never made him nervous, he has always initiated conversation, but he can’t seem to fucking do it. He does a mental deep breathing exercise before choosing his next words. “Sorry about last week. I just like… Ran off.” Good enough. Louis thinks to himself at least he didn't fall of the chair.

“Nah, don’t be.” Harry waves it off like a fly, the thing that has been bothering Louis for the last two weeks.

“So I have to go back to Zayn now, he gets, really, lonely without me? Yeah, he has like separation things. Yeah.”

“Can Zayn not come over here?”

“No, he doesn't like talking to new people unless we’re in a more private setting, bye.” 

He should have done more mental breathing exercises but now here we are again. Louis shamefully walks back over to Zayn with his head held low.

“Oh god, Louis. What did you do this time?”

“I told him you couldn't be left alone, don’t laugh, don’t fucking laugh.” Louis can tell Zayn is trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. “I hate you Zayn. I told you I couldn't do it.” 

“Fine, fine.” Zayn holds his hands up in defence, and they both head to sit down in the circle. 

Louis hangs his head in shame for most of the meeting, only looking up every other second to stare at Harry who is looking at him back most of the time. Louis drowns out Lisa’s voice, and thinks of a game plan. He needs to stop acting like a school child and act like the mature adult he is. So he texts Zayn.

**Louis: Ask Harry out for me.**

That should do it. 

**Zayn: Louis.**

**Louis: No just kidding don’t, I can’t even speak to him fuck, how would I do it for an hour.**

**Zayn: Louis.**

Louis sighs heavily and shoves his phone back into his pocket. So much for that. For the rest of the meeting he mentally prepares himself for a lifelong obsession with Harry Styles. Because this isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

\-----

Zayn was beyond annoyed with the way Louis was going about his Harry Styles crush, and he would cough or sigh every time they made eye contact. Which was a lot. Harry would blush every time Louis caught him looking, and Louis would sink down farther in his chair whenever Harry caught him.

But what Louis didn’t know, Zayn already had a plan to hook them up. It was a great plan, simple, elegant, and he was just about to make it happen. Louis had been dumb enough to text him about it, which almost made Zayn not do it.

“Louis go to the bathroom for a little bit, yeah?” Zayn says when Lisa was finished talking, and they were free to mingle for twenty minutes.

“What?” Louis asks confused, but Zayn is persistent.

“Go to the fucking bathroom, Louis.”

“Jesus, fuck, okay I’m going.” 

Zayn smiles at his accomplishment, and heads over to the snack table where Harry was in the process of stuffing a pink frosted cookie into his mouth. “You can sure fit a lot in your mouth at once.” Zayn winks at the curly haired boy.

Harry’s face turns red instantly, and he swallows the remains of the cookie. “Um, yeah.”

“So let’s cut to the chase here, Styles.” Zayn begins, and Harry tilts his head to the side confused that Zayn is talking to him, let alone knows his last name. “I know you like Louis, Louis is terribly horny over the thought of you. You guys should you know, go out for a beer sometime. Get to know each other?” 

Zayn can tell Harry is obviously confused when Harry starts to laugh, and it’s extremely close to a giggle of a toddler. “I have two kids, I wouldn’t know… Know what to do.. You know? I wouldn’t know, I’m awkward enough having sex with one person I’ve known forever, but fuck, both of you? I mean you’re hot, Zayn, and so is Louis. But I don’t want to like, get in the middle of your relationship, don’t you have a son?” 

Zayn stares at Harry like he just lost his mind. “Oh my god, no, me and Louis are not in a relationship, holy shit.” Zayn laughs. “I was not asking you to join us while we fuck, which for the record we have never done. I’m flattered though, really I am. The date is just with Louis, just Louis. You’ll have fun, I swear.” 

Harry’s face relaxes a little, and he smiles. “Well that sounds great. I’ll pick him up at six tomorrow then.”

Zayn smiles when Harry walks away, then he runs to the mens bathroom to tell Louis about what he just did. 

\-----

The car ride home Louis would not stop asking questions. Austin passed out in the backseat so he thought it was fair game to hammer Zayn with as many questions about the conversation as he could. 

“So tomorrow?”

“Yes, Louis tomorrow.”

“At six?”

“Yes.”

“Did you give him the address?”

“I did.”

“Did he really think we wanted to have a threesome?”

“He did.” 

Louis bursts out laughing, and as much as Zayn tried to make it not funny, he laughs along with him.

\-----

At five o'clock the next day, Louis was sure he was going to die. He couldn’t find the right outfit, Greg wasn’t there yet to pick up Austin, and he felt like throwing up. 

“Dad, what are you doing?” Austin runs into Louis’s room and jumps on the bed. “When’s dad gonna be here?”

Louis sighs heavily and lies down next to Austin, wrapping him in his arms. “That’s a really good question, why don’t you call him?”

Austin nods and Louis hands him his phone. He lies there with his son, and he wants to listen to the conversation Austin has with Greg, but he can’t keep himself focused.

“Hey, kiddo?” Louis stops Austin before he walks out of the room. “If I were planning on going somewhere nice, would I wear the white shirt and black pants? Or would I wear the casual t-shirt with the really nice jeans and nice shoes?”

“T-shirt option. Black pants and white shirt would make it look like you were getting married, I think.”

“Thanks, Bud.” Louis smiles at him as he closes the door, and changes into his red shirt. He touches up his hair in the mirror, making sure his fringe looks like it was sent from heaven before walking into the living room.

“You look nice, Louis.” A familiar voice says from the door, and Louis regrets not taking longer on his hair. “Going somewhere?”

Louis clears his throat awkwardly, and waits till Austin shuffles off to his room to get another bag of his. “A date, actually. When did you get back?”

“Just an hour ago. This new business has got me flying everywhere, I swear. Love it though.” Greg laughs and grabs the last suitcase Austin brings out. “A date with Zayn?”

“Oh god no.” Louis laughs almost too loudly, remembering Harry thinking they wanted a threesome again. He hugs Austin quickly, trying to not make it seem like he wants them to leave. But he wants them to leave. Harry would be there any minute, and he’d rather not have the 'this is my ex' awkward introduction right away. 

“Bye Daddy.” Austin waves at Louis before walking out the door with Greg, and Louis blinks back tears just as he does every time his son leaves to go with Greg. 

Get your shit together. He chides himself, and grabs his jean jacket out of the closet before sitting on the couch to wait for Harry. He wasn’t going to be nervous, he had been too nervous the last couple of weeks over Harry Styles, he was going to take charge. That’s what Louis always did, and no curly haired, beautiful eyed boy, was going to change that.

Harry knocks at the door at exactly 6:05pm. Louis thought about making a “Ha ha you’re late” joke, but would that make him sound needy? 

“Do you like chicken nuggets?” Is the first question Harry asks when they get into Harry’s car. Which is a navy minivan that smells like babies, but the good way babies smell.

“Yeah.” Louis laughs. “Who doesn’t?”

“Excellent response, Louis!” Harry giggles, _giggles_ , as he starts the car. “See I don’t get paid until tomorrow. So we’re going to my favorite bar.”

“What do chicken nuggets have to do with all this?”

“They just have some fucking good chicken nuggets is all.” 

They laugh some more over the volume of the radio, and they both roll down their windows at the same time. Of course after Louis struggles to find the right button. The ride to the bar they don’t speak much, they share glances, though Harry desperately tries to keep his vision on the road. Because distracted driving is bad and all, but he’s too fascinated with the way Louis’ eyes glow when he sings along to the radio, and how the sun set bounces of his face like a path to something great.

Louis feels himself relax finally by the time Harry pulls into the crowded driveway of the bar. A huge flashing light up sign with the word ‘PUZZLES’ is above the door.

“The bar is called Puzzles?”

“Yeah.” Harry smiles nodding. He grabs Louis’ hand and walks him inside.

Louis bites his lip to keep from blushing at the fact that they’re practically holding hands. He mentally scolds himself for even the thought of blushing, though. He’s a grown man, he’s not in the 3rd grade anymore. 

“Why is called Puzzles?” Louis asks confused as they sit down at a table away from the rest of the noise. It isn’t as crowded on the inside as it looked from the outside.

“Apparently that’s the puzzle.”

Louis nods as if he understands, because Harry seems to get it and that’s good enough. “So, uh, chicken nuggets then?”

“ _Yes._ ” Harry takes a sip from his water glass that Louis didn’t even notice had been brought to them.

“You’re very passionate about them, I see. I look forward to see if that passion translates into anything else we may do.”

“We may do, huh?” Harry smirks and kicks at Louis’ leg under the table. “I’m also extremely passionate about the ketchup, but I don’t think that’s the answer you were looking for.”

Louis almost cackles and ends up making a sound close to a choked up seal as he laughs into his hands, and Harry watches him amused. “You’re cute.”

“Cute?” Louis asks siping out of the straw to his water instead of the cup. He kicks Harry back under the table to get back at his previous jab. 

“Attractive in a pretty or endearing way, cute.”

“Did you just give me the definition of cute?” Louis asks. He’s practically beaming. “I can’t believe I was intimidated by you.”

“You were intimidated by me, huh?”

“Oh, god. Don’t act like you couldn’t tell. I acted like a proper idiot anytime we spoke.”

“But you’re doing great now, so that’s all that matters.”

Louis shakes his head, and smiles at the table as the waitress brings over two large baskets of chicken nuggets. She winks at Harry, and reaches in front of him to get the ketchup on the other side of the table. “Here you go, Haz.” She walks away after kissing him on the cheek, her red lipstick leaving a mark. 

Harry’s face goes red, and wipes off the lipstick mark quickly with his jacket sleeve. Louis puts the back of his hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter. “She doesn’t know you’re gay, I suppose?”

“She most certainly does not, but hey.” Harry shrugs as he pours ketchup into a corner of his chicken nugget basket. “She gives me free chicken nuggets.”

“You’re terrible.”

“Louis, it’s free food.” 

“Once me and Austin were at this baseball game, oh god, it was his first one. I was trying to make it memorable, but I didn’t have enough money for a fucking hotdog. So I did a terrible thing.” Louis hangs his head in faux shame, and peeks up at Harry to make sure he knows he’s only kidding.

“You blew the hotdog guy?”

Louis mouth drops open in surprise. “Yes... Actually.”

“I did the same thing, only it was at the ballet or whatever. Emma is into ballet Addison is more of a figure skating kind of girl though. Emma wanted a souvenir or whatever, I didn’t have money.”

Louis sighs shaking his head. “The best for our kids right?”

“Was it a good hotdog?”

“Are you asking me about his penis or the actual hotdog?”

Harry laughs into his glass of water making water droplets fly onto the table. “Both.”

“His dick was small, hotdog was good, he came in like under 10 seconds. But I guess that wasn’t too bad, because it’s not like I was enjoying it.”

Harry leans back in his seat staring at Louis as if he’s trying to solve a math equation. “You’re saying you had an actual penis in your mouth and you didn’t enjoy it?”

“He was like twice my age, Harry, you don’t understand.” 

“Oh I understand, I just thought everyone was just into that older guy stuff.”

They both finish up their meals at around the same time, and Harry buys them both a beer before they leave.

“I never asked, did you adopt Austin?” Harry asks as he spins around in the bar stool.

“Surrogate, actually.” 

“Ah, other dad still around?” 

Louis looks down into his cup, and mentally counts to five. He still hates talking about the breakup. Even if they haven’t fought in months, they’re even friends now, considering. “He’s always away on business, but he takes Austin every other week.”

“Cool.” Is Harry’s only response, and Louis smiles at him softly trying to seem grateful for the conversation ending there. 

 

Two hours - and 10, maybe 12?- alcoholic drinks later, neither of them can drive home. The bartender Liam calls them a cab, and Louis climbs over Harry, his leg still on top of the curly headed boys as the cab driver takes them home. 

“I had fun.” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear, and that’s all he can get out because Harry’s kissing him. Louis feels his big hands on his neck, and he reaches for Harry’s hair lightly tugging on it to bring him closer. It feels like fire, and it’s sloppy and drunk, but god, Louis has never kissed like that. He pulls away from Harry slowly still staring at his pink lips.

“Me too.” Harry breaths out as the cab driver pulls into Louis’ driveway. “See you soon then?” He kisses Louis on the forehead before helping him get out of the cab.

“Tomorrow?” Louis asks and he doesn’t care if he comes off as needy anymore, because he’s okay with it. He is needy, he craves Harry Styles more than alcohol and pot, so he kisses him again. It’s longer than the first one, and they stare at each other for a long time before they part ways. Louis waving to Harry as the cab starts to drive him home. 

\-----

They didn’t see each other the next day, but Louis initiated sexting to take up the time until the next day. Which was another PTO meeting. It wasn’t the beginning awkward texts that made Louis laugh the hardest, it was when Harry texted ‘I am virtually blushing so hard right now’

Zayn was sat on Louis’ couch stuffing pizza into his mouth, and Harry was in the chair next to him. 

“So Harry.” Zayn coughs to try and make conversation. 

“Zayn.” Harry laughs, as he sits up straighter to seem more presentable.

“Would it be rude if I asked why you’re here?”

Harry laughs shaking his head as Louis’ walks out of his bedroom with only boxers on. “Put some clothes on, dude!” Zayn yells, he forcefully throws a pillow at Louis, which misses him by a mile.

“It’s my house, dude.” Louis says mocking Zayn’s tone. “And my clothes are in the dryer.” 

Zayn covers his eyes with a pillow, and falls back on the couch. “My eyes, they burn.” Harry laughs again as if that was the only sound he could make. He lazily gets up off the couch and follows Louis into his laundry room. Louis is tugging at the waistband of the jeans as he pulls them up over his waist, heaving out a breath when they’re zipped.

“Hey.” Harry says as he jumps up and sits on top of the dryer. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be bonding with Zayn?” Louis smirks as he slides his shirt over his head with much more ease than the pants. 

“Is that the only reason you brought me here?” Harry puts his hand over his heart. “I thought I meant more to you than that.”

“Oh shut up.” Louis laughs and kisses Harry quickly before shutting the door. 

Harry shifts uncomfortably and jumps off the dryer, but Louis leans up against the door. “Zayn will hear us.” Harry whines and presses his forehead to Louis’.

“Oh calm down, we aren’t gonna fuck _right_ now.” 

“We aren’t?” Harry asks trying to hide his disappointment in his voice.

“You just said you didn’t want to because ‘Zayn could hear.’” 

“I didn’t mean it.”

“I know. Still gonna make you wait though, till another day.” Louis smirks and opens the door. “Ladies first.”

Harry frowns and hits Louis in the stomach with the back of his hand. “Dick face.” He scrunches up his nose and kisses Louis again before going back into the living room. 

“Let’s get the show on the road, boys!” Louis shouts as he runs to front door. He slips on his shoes with ease, and waits until Zayn and Harry are ready before he gets into the car.

\-----

The whole PTO meeting Harry and Louis held hands secretly behind the chairs. Only secretly because Lisa saw them walk in together and her always perky smile dropped to a frown. “Louis, Harry, Zayn!” She said with a hint of something sour behind her tone. “Nice to see you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t miss a meeting, Lisa.” Harry smiles, his words are dosed in charm and it makes the situation seem a little less awkward.

“Why did I even come here.” Zayn sighs heavily as he closes his eyes for a couple of seconds. “Now that you have Harry to tag along with you, do I have to keep coming?” 

“Fine, Zayn.” Louis punches his best friend lightly on the shoulder. “I hereby relieve you of the duty of ever having to come to another parent-teacher meeting.”

Zayn puts his hands together like he’s praying, and he looks Louis in the eyes. “Thank you kind sir.”

The three of them laugh while they pig out on the free snacks table. “So, Louis.” Harry says, his mouth full of a cookie. “Date tonight? My place, we can order chinese and watch a movie or five.”

And that’s what they do.

But they watch six.

\-----

They hadn’t seen in each other in three days, and despite the several text messages and late night calls, Louis missed Harry so, so badly.

“Don’t you think this relationship is going a little fast?” Zayn asked as they sat at a table in a coffee shop.

“We aren’t in a relationship, Zayn.” Louis shakes his head before biting into his muffin once again. “We’ve only been seeing each other for like a week, I slept with Greg on the first date, I move fast.”

“And how did that relationship with Greg workout, Louis?” Zayn laughs, and Louis throw a chunk of his blueberry muffin at Zayn’s face. 

“Shut up.” He mumbles into his coffee mug, but Zayn kept laughing.

“I’m just saying, don’t you think you should slow it down?”

“I don’t have to… I don’t have to with him. It’s different.” 

\-----

**Harry: I’m a loser.**

**Louis: Haha, what?**

**Harry: I really fucking miss you… And it’s been like three days. I’m a hopeless romantic of a loser.**

**Louis: Wanna go out then tonight, loser?**

**Harry: Yes of course, I’ll pick you up at 6.**

 

Louis throws his phone at the end of the bed and smiles so big his face hurt. Who cares if it’s only been a week, it was a good fucking week.

\-----

Louis didn’t know where they were going, but it looked fancy and he was suddenly conscious of his jeans and t-shirt.

“Don’t worry.” Harry smiles. He puts a hand on Louis leg as he drives into the parking lot.

“You should have told me we were going somewhere fancy.”

“I’m in jeans as well, Louis. You look great.”

Louis feels the relaxed feeling he always does around Harry, like it’s okay to be loud, to be himself. He breathes out heavily before getting out of the car. Harry’s hand finds his, and they walk into the restaurant. 

“Is Austin at your house tonight?” Harry asks as they sit down at a booth far away from the noise of the people watching the soccer game in the front of the building.

“He’s at Greg’s another night. Emma and Addison?”

“M’friend Niall is babysitting them tonight.” Harry laughs and shakes his head as he takes a sip of his water. “I’m not sure how that’s going to go.”

They sit in silence for a while, and Louis goes through a million scenarios in his head on how he could bring up what’s going on between them. But he’s Louis, he doesn’t do this. Greg was the one who brought it up one day randomly, while they were fucking. And who can say no to a relationship proposed mid-orgasm. 

“I was thinking on getting the pasta salad, because it comes with a free orange juice.”

Louis looks up from his menu at Harry. “Why would the pasta salad come with an orange juice?” He asks confused, but Harry just smiles again.

“I have no clue.” 

More silence. The waiter comes by to take their orders, and that’s the only time he decides he will speak until he can get what he wants to say straight.

“You okay, babe?” Harry asks. He reaches across the table to touch Louis’ hand.

Louis’ heart skips a beat at the word babe, and he intertwines his fingers with Harry’s to calm himself down. 

“Zayn thinks this is going too fast?” Louis says and it comes out as a question because he doesn’t know what else to say.

Harry retracts his hand and leans back in his seat. “Do you?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s not about what Zayn thinks, Louis. It's about what you think, and what you want out of this.”

“What is this exactly, then?”

They stare at each other for a long time, afraid they want different things.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Harry stands up shakily and clutches on to the side of the table so he doesn’t fall. 

“Don’t be fucking overdramatic.” Louis sighs and he starts to stand up next to him, but Harry stands in front of him before he can get up.

“If you didn’t want to come you didn’t have to.” Harry’s voice grows quiet, and Louis feels his heart drop.

“I wouldn’t of, Harry. Please stop, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Louis furrows his eyebrows and grabs onto Harry’s wrist. “Sit down, okay?” 

Harry doesn’t sit down, and he looks at the back of the wall so he doesn’t have to look at Louis. “My last boyfriend, he’d always tell me I was being overdramatic. He always yelled, and yelled.”

“Sit down, Harry. Please.” Louis pleaded and tugs at Harry’s arm. “I didn’t mean it I won’t yell at you. Let’s eat, okay? I’ll take care of you.” He doesn’t know why he says it, but he wants to take care of the stupid curly headed boy, the loser who sends him texts about he misses him. He wants him.

“But you don’t want to go to fast, I thought.”

Louis runs a hand through his hair, and looks up at Harry, who still isn’t looking at him. “Sit down for a second, okay?”

Harry does sit down that time, but he looks down at the table, and not at Louis. “Sorry for that, I just like you a lot. My whole life I was told I fall too fast, and I was afraid that’s where you were going. I didn’t want you to end it, so I was going to push you away, sorry.”

Louis laughs and grabs Harry’s hand again to comfort himself. “You know what I told Zayn when he said that? I told him I didn’t care.”

Harry reaches across the table to kiss Louis. He grabs the edges of his face, and runs his fingers over his jawline. When their lips part Harry doesn’t move his face away from Louis’. “Take care of me.”

“Okay.” Louis breathes. “I promise.”

Harry nods and kisses Louis again before fully sitting back in his seat. “That was emotional.” He laughs awkwardly. Louis mimics his laugh, tiptoeing over the silence like he’s stepping on glass. 

They eat their food laughing over stories about their kids. Harry apologizes for his ‘outburst’ every ten minutes, and every ten minutes Louis reminds him he doesn’t have to apologize.

They leave an overly generous tip for the waiter before they both stumble off to Harry’s car hand in hand, once again. They’re both a little drunk off overly priced wine, but Louis being less drunk decides to drive. “Wanna come back to my place?” He asks tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

“For what?” Harry asks clicking his seatbelt in place, adorably clueless of Louis’ intentions.

“Well we could watch a movie, or just sleep, or..” Louis trails off as he turns the key in the ignition.

“Or what?” Harry hiccups laying his head back on the seat.

“We could fuck.”

There’s silence for a little bit, and Louis is worried it was a little blunt. But hey, weren’t they gonna do this moving fast thing?

“Well _god_ , what are you waiting for, drive faster.”

Louis drives fifteen miles over the speed limit, and he wished he could of went faster. Every time there’s a little bit of silence he hears Harry’s deep voice over the dinner table. _Take care of me. Take care of me. Take care of me._

Harry has his door unlocked before Louis fully stops the car. He jumps out and runs towards the door. “Don’t trip, jesus.” Louis says cautiously jogging to catch up with Harry.

“Sorry I’m excited.” Harry shrugs. He kisses Louis’ neck as Louis attempts to unlock the door. “Ever since our conversation in your laundry room, I’ve been thinking about this.”

Louis finally unlocks the door, and pushes it open in haste. “Really? Only since the laundry room conversation? I’ve been thinking about since the moment I saw you walk in the library.” 

Harry snorts and grabs Louis’ face he kisses him heavily and they pant as they try to walk to Louis’ room, or anywhere. “Can we do it on the couch?” Harry asks and Louis laughs into Harry’s mouth.

“No get into my room I’ll be right there.” Harry doesn’t though he stands next to Louis gripping onto his hand and he gives him a look like he’s a lost puppy.

“What are you gonna do?”

“I’m going to look for a condom, dude.” Louis laughs and kisses Harry’s forehead. Harry pulls Louis back to his chest, and whispers, “I have one.” 

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” 

They walk to the bedroom, well _run_ , laughing as they jump on the bed and it creaks a little with the weight of the two of them. They stare at the ceiling for a bit, Harry comments on some of the band posters Louis has up on his wall, and Louis runs his hand along the lower half of Harry’s hips slowly bring it down farther with every second. 

“So anyway.” Louis rolls over so he’s sitting on Harry’s hips and he grinds on him slowly, and Harry’s breath hitches unexpectedly. “Back to the 'what is this' conversation.” Louis leans down so his lips are by Harry’s ear. “What would you call us?” Louis feels Harry’s dick go hard under his hips, and he laughs proud of himself. “Boyfriend? Maybe?” 

Harry moans and grabs onto Louis’ hips pressing him down harder. “Boyfriend.” Harry moans quietly. “Okay.”

“Don’t just agree, Harry.” Louis shakes his head and reaches his hand down to unzip Harry’s jeans. Harry pulls them off quickly along with his boxers. Louis wraps his hand around Harry’s cock, but doesn’t move it. Harry whines and looks up at Louis pleadingly.

“The thought of a relationship kind of freaks me out.” Louis whispers, and Harry nods in agreement. But Louis thinks Harry would probably agree with anything he said right now. “Let’s talk about it?” Louis moves his hand up and down slowly.

“Shit, sure let’s talk about it.” Harry says quickly the words falling out of his mouth.

“Serious, or just a fling?”

“Serious.” Louis smiles at his answer and starts to move his hand faster.

“You sure?”

“ _Fuck_ , yes Louis, I’m sure.” Harry pulls Louis' shirt off his head, and Louis does the same to Harry. Louis moves his lips over Harry’s collarbones and sucks on it softly. 

“Love your collarbones.” He whispers against Harry’s skin, and Harry moans louder than before. “Do you trust me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Harry, no. Don’t just answer, do you actually trust me?”

“That was my answer, Louis. If I didn’t trust you we wouldn’t be here right now.” Louis nods, because he believes him, because he trusts him too. He laughs at himself realizing Harry’s naked underneath him, of course he trusts him. _Take care of me._ He said, _take care of me._

“I’ll take care of you.” Louis says again, and he feels Harry shiver underneath him. “You’re mine now, okay?” He whispers into Harry’s neck, as Harry works on the belt around Louis’ waist. He slides off Louis’ jeans and boxers and lifts Louis off him. 

“Okay.”

“Just mine. Only mine.” Louis says, as Harry climbs on top of him. He hands Louis the condom, and Louis smiles almost forgetting what they were doing, _almost_. He struggles to get it on, and he feels his face get hot when Harry helps him slide it on all the way. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Lou.” Harry smiles. “I trust you, you trust me.” 

“You’re bottoming then?” Louis laughs, because he’s basically stating the obvious, and this time Harry blushes.

“Well, yeah.”

“Okay.” Louis points to the drawer on his nightstand next to them. “Lube in the drawer, get it out, please.”

Harry does so obediently and applies it to Louis cock for him, Louis moans into his arm. Harry smiles with himself pleased and kisses Louis quickly. “You don’t need, um, to prep anymore?” The sentence feels weird coming out of Louis’ mouth, but he actually cares if Harry gets hurt so he needs to ask.

Harry laughs and slowly slides himself onto Louis’ dick. He tightly grips the sheets and lets out a series of moans that grow louder with each one. “No, I don’t. I’ve done this a couple of times.”

Louis holds onto Harry’s hips and helps him ease down slowly. “Harry.” He says and it’s barely audible, but it’s soft and Harry moans again when Louis says his name. 

“Am I your boyfriend then?” Harry asks as he moves himself up and down slowly at first.

“I said relationships make me uncomfortable, we still have to talk.” Louis releases Harry’s fingers from the bedsheets and intertwines them in his own. 

Harry furrows his eyebrows and leans down so his head is in the crook of Louis’ neck, and he whines like a baby kitten. He continues to move his hips up and down, up and down.

“Don’t get upset, you loser. Obviously you’re my boyfriend.” Louis feels Harry smile into his neck, and they both pick up the pace until Harry cums and collapses on top of Louis breathing so heavily he can barely lift his head up. Louis cums ten seconds later after Harry puts his mouth around his cock and swallows proudly.

Harry curls up next to Louis bringing the covers up over both of them. “I’ll try to make this relationship comfortable for you, Louis.”

“Maybe we are going fast you know, but who cares, because I fucking love it.”

Then they fall asleep. But before they slowly slip off Harry whispers, “I’m glad I stumbled into the library late that day. I’m glad I found you.”

Louis feels his heart soar in his chest, and he falls asleep intertwined with the best person in his life at the moment, and for all the moments to come.


End file.
